


Renewal

by 221A_brina



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Don't know what I was thinking, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hearts and Flowers, I must be mad, Love, Romance, Used all the prompts, You'll never guess he had it in him, all that in under 1000 words, all that silly starry-eyed stuff, bang for your buck, great mileage, my 35th MFMM fic, sexy slinky lady, sharp dressed man, speeding car, what a way to break a writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: Phryne and Jack head to a special event.





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Oops... almost forgot to include the prompts. Which were... all of them. (Hangs head.) Yeah, I know. I'm crazy... again. (Again? Nah... never stopped.) As I was writing I realized that there was "direction" and "directions" and did include both to make sure I played by the rules. ;o)
> 
> irregular, direction, mauve  
> clue, apology, “No, Miss Fisher.”  
> directions, enquiry, uniform  
> balance, wedding, newspaper  
> Comfort, well-travelled, Setting: English country side  
> Flummery, Distinctive, Dialogue: “What I/you should have said, was nothing.”

"Phryne, we were supposed to leave 30 minutes ago." He set down the newspaper and glanced at his watch, then nervously scanned the room for his partner, who was nowhere to be seen.  

She called out to him from the other room. "You know where we're going, right?"

“No, Miss Fisher, I haven't a clue,” he offered in apology.  

"Well, that's a comfort," she quipped, entering the room in a dress that was an exquisite confection. Soft layers of mauve organza floated atop a silk charmeuse sheath of deep mulberry. Cap sleeves fluttering as she walked in his direction. 

"I see you're in uniform, as usual," she chided him, hands threading down his lapels, a smirk on her lips.  

"I'll have you know this is my best suit!" He protested. "Bespoke. Saville Row, in fact." His eyes held hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands settling on the curve of her derrière, pulling her into a snug embrace. 

"You do cut quite the dashing figure, Jack. Very distinctive. And this blue... it certainly brings out your eyes. Wise choice, if I do say so myself." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through the soft hair at his nape.

"Well... it seems that my tailor was under express instructions from my patron, as I had no say in the matter, if you recall." He dipped in leaving a soft kiss on her bare lips as he gently squeezed her bottom.

Phryne smiled into the kiss, taking a moment to slowly, languorously devour his lips and tongue, until they were gasping, their breath irregular, hearts racing.

"Mmm... " he rumbled, sending shivers through her. "Much as I'd like to spend the next several hours ravishing you, Miss Fisher, I believe we are expected elsewhere? At a wedding?"

"Oh, all right," Phryne pouted, dragging her hands down his chest. "I don't know why I agreed to this," she sighed. Eyes rolled as she twisted away to sit down at the vanity and apply her lipstick. Looking in the mirror, she pursed her lips, smiled and tucked the lipstick into her handbag. "Have you seen my..."

"Shoes?" Jack asked. Standing directly behind her, he proffered the matching beaded mulberry kitten heels, an exasperated grin breaking out on his face.  

She stood, taking one shoe and sliding it on her foot, placing her other hand on Jack's arm in order to keep her balance, then repeated the motion for the other foot.  

He chuckled as helped her steady herself. He mumbled under his breath at her convoluted approach to dressing. " _Silly woman._ "

"What was that, Jack?" She squinted at him, daring him to respond.

"Did I say something?" He retorted, straight-faced.

"What you should have said, was, 'Nothing, dear.'" Brows arched skyward. 

"Nothing, dear." A wry grin edged its way across his lips.

"Mmm... that's better." She puckered her lips in his direction and nodded. That battle won, she grabbed her handbag, and Jack's arm, and they headed out.

Though Phryne was quite well-travelled in these parts, she wasn't familiar with this particular area of the English country side. The ceremony was to be held in a quaint and lovely little village. On their way down past the front desk, she made an enquiry of the concierge. To be on the safe side, Jack dutifully wrote down the directions, making meticulous notes.

Knowing they were already late, he grudgingly conceded and didn't argue when Phryne said she would drive. Besides, he knew if Miss Fisher were to try to decipher his notes, she'd no doubt harangue him about his penmanship.

"I don't know why I agreed to this," she said as they sped away from the hotel.

"No doubt to keep the peace with your parents?" Jack offered.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought my parents would have a ceremony to renew their vows. And that _Father_ was the one to suggest it." She shook her head as her foot pressed down on the pedal.

"I'm sure it's a conciliatory measure on the Baron's part, yes?"

"Perhaps. And I think Mother said something about Father owing her a proper wedding, or some such." She smiled, eyes twinkling. "And don't you worry, Inspector. I hear that Aunt Prudence sprang for the catering. She insisted. And there was one thing she wouldn't budge on."

"What would that be, Miss Fisher?" He asked, holding onto his hat as they took a sharp turn.

"The Passion Fruit Flummery." Phryne laughed. "Apparently The Grand served that for dessert the night my parents got engaged. Father asked Mother to marry him over a snitched serving as they snuck through the kitchen on their way to the ballroom."

"I never figured your Aunt for a romantic," he chuckled. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Indeed, Inspector." 


End file.
